Forbidden Love
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: Kitty and Logan had been dating for awhile before the start of the story. She naps for awhile and the fair that Logan and her were supposed to go to together, he goes with Jean! What will happen? Kitty/Logan Lemon, Mean Jean!


Forbidden

Rating: M

Warnings: Well, Jean is Eeeeviiiil in this so plz, if you like Jean to the point of you don't like her being a bitch or put down do not read. This is a lemon Kitty/Logan. Strong Language, and hurt/comfort...

Summary: Kitty and Logan had been dating for awhile before the start of the story. Logan gets her out of having to do her exercises. Then, she naps for awhile and the fair that Logan and her were supposed to go to together, he goes with Jean!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution!

Kitty sat at the kitchen table holding her head. She hadn't been able to get any sleep because Jean and Scott had been allowed to have a party. "What's wrong halfpint?" she looked up to see Logan standing beside her.

"I couldn't get any sleep at all last night because of that stupid party that no one but Scott and Jean could attend, I am so not going anywhere today..." she grumbled dropping her head onto her arms. Her eyelids drooped over her bright brown eyes showing her exhaustion.

Scott walked in yawning and looking over at Kitty, he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Kitty looked like she was about to snap, so before she could say anything, Logan answered, "She's just tired, that's all." Kitty still looked angry, he added, "You and Jean will be making up for her training today..."

"What!" came the combined voices of Jean and Scott.

"What's going on in here?" it was Professor Xavier.

"I was just simply telling them that they'll be doing Kitty's exercises today, since she's too tired to even eat this morning, while I escort the others to the fair tonight..." his voice was gruff and Kitty bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but if she's that tired, then I suggest you take her up to bed, and then we'll bring her up lunch later and then after that, you can all head to the fair! Kitty, you look too tired to walk on your own, Logan, will you carry her up their for me?" Xavier asked and Logan seemed to look annoyed until they left the room. Kitty was being carried bridle style.

"Wow, you really are hot when you blush..." Kitty giggled at her lover.

"Shut it, now, I think I'll take you to my room so then you won't get disturbed," Logan said and suddenly smirked mischieviously.

"Head," she said knocking him on the noggin, "out," she pointed away, "of the gutter." She crossed her arms and added, "Our plan worked though, ya know that!"

"Yep, does that mean I'm going to get lucky tonight since you get to rest all day?" Logan pressed a light kiss onto the girls small lips and she giggled.

"Hey, Logan, do you think anyone will understand, I mean, you know..." her eyes seemed to be averted now.

"Huh, Kitty, it's kind of like an angel loving a demon, you being the angel and me being the demon..."

"So, you're saying it's forbidden love," Kitty murmured nuzzling her head into the mans neck.

"Yeah, kind of, I'll put you to bed and then we can have fun at the fair tonight, algright?"

"Okay" she whispered. She was taken up to his room and she slept until about noon or so and was awakened to see Logan above her.

"Mm, time to get up already?"

"Yes it is little one," Logan captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues ferociously dominating each others mouth almost instantly. Kitty wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, pulling him down on her more. "Damn, you're good when you first wake up..." He growled and nuzzled her neck, nipping at her neck recklessly.

"Lo-Logan! A-Aah! Mm! Oh! Gasp, moan" She let out whines of extacy as Logan continued to ravage her. "Their probably all expecting us downstairs..." She looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at her for some reason.

"Yeah, you're right," he said standing up, "I'll meet you down there."

"Alright..." she watched as he left, holding herself up on her elbows she collapsed down and thought, 'He usually never looks like that, I mean, he looked kind of depressed."

Making it downstairs she felt Scott grab her arm and pull her outside, "Kitty, Logan's giving Jean a ride to cool her off, so I'm just going to give you a ride."

"Oh, okay," Kitty smiled happily, but inside, she didn't feel right about it.

They arrived at the fair and she went off on her own, Logan had promised a night with her and she couldn't find him anywhere. Looking over she saw her worst nightmare come true. Logan was kissing Jean, 'jerk, jerk, jerk,' ran through her head as she passed through several walls, until she was alone.

(At the Fair)

"Hey, has anyone seen Kitty?" Kurt asked looking around their group.

"No, she said that she was going to go on some rides and ran off," Scott explained and turning around saw Logan and Jean coming up together.

"Have you two seen her?" Scott asked them. They both shook their heads.

(Xavier Institute)

"Are you alright Kitty?" Beast asked as she ran past him crying. Beast was one of two who knew about her and Logan. A few hours later, Beast saw the others enter, Jean was hanging onto Logan. He said, "Kitty got here a little while ago," he lied, "she went straight to bed."

"Oh, alright, I wander what she was doing?" Kurt said, "I'm going to go say hi."

A few minutes later he came down and said worriedly, "She's not there!"

Sighing, Rogue being the other on who had known, she said, stopping next to Logan, "Go near her and you'll die..."

Rogue grabbed her clubbing cloak and dialed Pietro's number, "Hey, P, is Kitty there, good, oh, Lance and her are, alright, tell them to wait, I'm on my way, we can go out clubbing, alright, see you then, bye." Xavier watched and saw Rogue leave.

"Where's she going?"

"Kitty and her are going clubbing," Kurt said simply.

Logan clenched his teeth, Jean didn't look happy that he seemed to be cursing himself. "I have to go."

"Where?" Jean asked incrediously.

"To make sure Kitty doesn't do anything stupid"and he ran out the door hopping on his motorcycle, he left to the groups usual clubbing place and saw them waiting to get in.

Kitty saw him and put up her nose to him and he let out a growl. Once they were all in the club, Logan had grabbed her arm and pulled her to him on the dance floor. "What do you want! Isn't that-" Logan captured her lips in what he was trying to show, a sorry kiss.

"I don't love her, I love you and no one else but you Kitty, in fact, I'm willing to do anything to prove that to you, it's just, she threatened some terrible things today and now I don't care becuase not having you in my life would be horrific, please..." Smiling Kitty pressed her lips to his and said, "Forgiveness granted."

They arrived back at the mansion to see Xavier waiting for them. "Listen Professor, I know we probably shouldn't be like this but-" she was cut off.

"Let me speak Kitty," he waited until he had their full attention. "Don't worry, you two have always been close and I've realized this as a possibility. And the trouble that comes, the bumps in the road as I'll call them, I know you two are strong enough to get through them together and a Forbidden Love is something that is the strongest. I trust this doesn't interfere with anything..."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line profesor!" Kitty laughed happily flipping her ponytail and headed upstairs.

"I have to go, I'll see you in the morning," Logan followed her up catching her by the waist. Bringing his lips to her ears he breathed, "You're going to keep me in line." She gasped when he turned her around and held her against him, making sure his hard member was pressed up against her crotch.

"Let's go," Kitty whimpered as they started kissing while Jean was fuming in her room, angrily brushing her hair.

"Hey, Jean, are you alright?" it was Scott.

"Just get lost!" she cried through her door. So, Scott left. 'Kitty's just a girl, what, doesn't he want a woman?'

Kitty and Logan had made it to the man's room when suddenly she quickly asked, "Wait, we used the last condom last night!" Her voice was full of alarm.

"Sh, it's alright, he pulled out an unopened box of condoms from the drawyer, "while you were sleeping earlier, I did some needy shopping." He captured her lips for the third time that day in an agressive kiss.

"Mm, oh Logan! moan" her voice was muffled. She pushed him onto his back and sat herself on his stomach, pulling her shirt off, he grasped her exposed breasts. "Oh! Aah! moan"

"God damn, fucking, damn, you're a fucking turn on!" Logan growled to her. He kept a tight grip on her breasts and letting go, he slid his arms around to her upper back and un-hooked her bra. Bringing his mouth to her nipple he started sucking making her groan and moan in extacy.

"L-Logan! Oh, wow, you're so good!" She let her hands slide to the rim of his pants sliding two of her fingers down and pulling them out, she slid down to his legs, just like a cat on all fours. Putting her mouth over the apparent bulge of the mutant, she started sucking over his pants.

"Holy fuck, you're good Kitty," he growled. Suddenly she undid his belt and retrieved his dick. Logan was around eight inches and every inch was thick! Starting at his head, she circled it with her tongue and he pulled off his shirt while her hands rubbed it up. Pre-cum appeared on top and Kitty swiftly licked it off. Logan was panting like a dog as he entangled his fingers in her brown locks. "So amazing... huff puff, huff puff gasp, groan keep it up, keep it up..."

KItty was pulled up and her pants and underwear were shredded from her body and Logan's thick dick now was all the way in as she shakily panted. "Logan, so big, oh! gasp, pant"

"Ride me," Logan commanded, inserting two fingers up her ass making her arch and cry out.

Kitty moved up and down, elegantly, on and off her lovers cock, his toned chest showing and Kitty used it to pull out and then push down. "Logan!" The faster she moved the more pleasure phased through both of them until Logan, flipped their positions and stuck her deep, his cum filling her.

About an hour later Logan mumbled, "We forgot the condom..."

"Ugh! Not again! That's the like fourth time this week!"

!!

PM18: Hey! Another one, I know it's probably not that good, but I could really use some good feedback, so, please review! Thank you! Buh-Bye Now!


End file.
